thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Aides Immortus (Masterzverse)
''' Aides "Immortus" Banditson '''is a Darkus Brawler and an anti-hero from Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes and Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare. Background Unknown. Aides met Brawley X Masterz on Bakugan Dimensions Interspace and kept in touch as an acquaintence. One day, Immortus was caught in a battle between friends that he didn't want to get involved in. He decided to separate himself from his friends. He ended up falling into a random portal that lead to New Vestroia. He ended up in the New Vestroian Underworld where he met Darkus Horridian. Horridian guided Aides through the Underworld. They ended up realizing they share two halves of a Switch Code. Aides spent his days out of society training with Horridian. Apprently, a new brawler and his Bakugan has taken over the Underworld. Aides found him and challenged him to a brawl. They tied. This ruler went by the name of Parasyte and his Bakugan was Darkus Drothkenoid. Parasyte told Aides about his plans to gather the Jewel Fragments and Aides decided he wanted to help. He decided to start going by the name Immortus. Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes Immortus works as Parasyte's right hand. The truth was Immortus only did this so he could take the Jewel Fragments from Parasyte when the time was right and use them for good, not evil. The Dark Hex Brawlers and the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers considered him an enemy. When Masterz first saw Immortus, he didn't recognize him, but Immortus recognized Masterz. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to blow his cover. In the end, Immortus turned against Parasyte and discovered that Planet Dyzekia was declaring war on Planet Earth. Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare Immortus warned the B.E.C.B. about the war and joined them. Masterz finally recognized Immortus as his old friend Aides. After the invason, Immortus and Masterz were the only ones wth part of their memory left. They got into the Dyzekian Castle, Immortus freed Horridian and faced the six Dark Hex Brawlers by himself. WIth Exedra's power, Aides won. Upon being called traitors by Gundalia, Immortus and Masterz met up with Zero and Kellen to discuss their next move. Unfortunately upon Masterz's departure, Immortus, Zero, Phantom, Kellen, and Axel are all ambushed and defeated by the combined might of Parasyte, Baria, Wraith, and Trench, resulting in Immortus' capture by Parasyte. In an alternate dimension, he is later killed when Parasyte impales him with Baria's blade, leaving him unable to help the Brawlers as they battle Parasyte and his team. Bakugan *Darkus Horridian (Guardian Bakugan) **Darkus Exceed Horridian (Powered-up form of Guardian Bakugan) *Darkus Vertexx *Darkus Shadow Vulcan *Darkus Evo Alpha Hydranoid *Darkus Pythantus (Bakugan Trap) Trivia *Aides is pronounced like 80s (eighties). It is also another word for Hades and means "the unseen". *It's a coincidence how Aides' name means Hades and his Guardian Bakugan is based off the Guardian of the Greek Underworld; Cerberus. Gallery AidesRen2.jpg|Aides Immortus: The Fluffy Reaper of Darkness AidesSuzaku.jpg|Aides with short hair Ren art.png|Aides Immortus (current look after his gear was taken by Parasyte) 9991_370893669690712_608236637_n.jpg|Aides with his siblings: Sevyndes, Nyndes, and Syxdes 305915_370875063025906_514617236_n(1).jpg|Aides' attire after his revival Aides and Horridian.png|Aides Immortus and Darkus Horridian Ren 1.png|Aides Immortus Ponytail Aides 1.png|Aides with a ponytail Screen Shot 2013-05-11 at 11.39.22 AM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-11 at 5.54.37 PM.png Category:Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers Category:Darkus Users Category:Main Characters Category:Anti-Heros Category:Immortal